The objective of this study is to develop a system capable of objectively determining audiogram configurations in newborn infants using auditory steady-state evoked potentials (ASSEP). The system will address the need to obtain frequency-specific hearing threshold information infants less than six months of age in a fast and efficient manner in order to fit hearing aids. Current ABR technology is inadequate for this purpose primarily due to the lack of threshold specificity and long testing time requirements. The new system will be able to obtain frequency specific information in a very efficient manner utilizing newly developed techniques for ASSEP testing. In the proposed experiments, these techniques will be combined with various threshold-searching and audiogram pattern detection algorithms in order to minimize testing time. The system will be implemented in a completely portable integrated platform capable of performing ABR, OAE and other audiometric functions. The addition of ASSEPs to this platform will provide clinicians with a much needed and very powerful screening and diagnostic tool. Phase I of the study will focus on parameter optimization and initial trials. The performance of the system will be compared to behavioral responses obtained from a large-scale clinical study to be performed during Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The proposed device will have an immediate commercial appear and will enable clinicians to determine audiograms in infants less than six months of age.